


The Coffe Shop encounter

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Rachel is in love, chloe works, little romatic canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Its a Monday and once again Chloe sit on the table draw something on a paper and waiting for work, its afternoon and the people from Arcadia bay are not so warmly with the coffee shop who opend 3 months ago, Chloe is happy she found that work that her mom and David can shut there mouths. She cleans the tables and the coffe mashine as they walk in again, Chloe rolled her eyes they came here everyday since that shop has open its 3 girls from Blackwell Dana, Victoria and Rachel.





	The Coffe Shop encounter

Its a Monday and once again Chloe sit on the table draw something on a paper and waiting for work, its afternoon and the people from Arcadia bay are not so warmly with the coffee shop who opend 3 months ago, Chloe is happy she found that work that her mom and David can shut there mouths. She cleans the tables and the coffe mashine as they walk in again, Chloe rolled her eyes they came here everyday since that shop has open its 3 girls from Blackwell Dana, Victoria and Rachel. She knows these girls from her days she was at Blackwell shit Vortex Club Princesses, espacelly Rachel Amber she tought to herself. Thats her work and she has to be nice, so walks over to the table and ask “What do you want to drink?” the blonde girl with the feather earring look at the girl and smiles and say “3 normal coffees please” Chloe write all down and hear how Victoria say “I bet the school droup out made a mistake” god she hatet this people they think they own the world. She made there oders and brings them to the table “Thank you” Rachel says warmly “I hope you don’t have fucked this up” Victoria says bitchy, she walks back to the counter and clean the dirty dishes up.

At the table the girls talks about the newst gossip from Arcadia, Rachel pays not much attention she look to the counter and watch the Blue haird girl doing her work “Hey Rachel, you listen” Dana ask and Rachel turn the attantion Back to the girls “Yeah, sorry waht?” she say “We just talked about the Party Rach, you coming and you come with you Boy right?” Victoria say “Vic! she don’t have a boy” Dana say and Victoria just let out a sigh “I want a cake you also want one?” Rachel ask but both of the girls say no, she walks over to the Blue haird girl in the Black tight jeans Blue converse and Black shirt. “Is all alright?” Chloe ask and thinks good waht does she want know, should I wash her designer Chlotes for her “Yeah I just want to ask If I could have a Cake?” she say and look the Blue haired right in the face, Rachel heart begun to bumb and she feel how she start sweeting. “Come on Rach we are going” Victoria say and Rachel say “Hey I want cake come on 10 minutes more or less!”. “That that loser can poison youre Cake we go” Victoria say as she step to the counter and smash a cup on the floor that it breaks “Here loser, now you can really do the work  you good at it!” Victoria say right in Chloes face and walk with Dana outside. Chloe look not so happy anymore, she walks over and want to clean it as  Rachel leans over and say nice “let me help you”. Chloe looks up and she say “why would Rachel Amber ever help me, you should go to youre friends” Rachel sigh and she go behind the counter, grab a towel and help Chloe clean the mess up.

After they are finished Chloe say “Thank you” Rachel smiles and say “Youre welcome” they eyes meet and Rachels heart begun to bumb, she grap a pice of paper and wrote something up “Here” If you ever need help again she say with a smile and walks out, Chloe opens it and it was her number with a heart written on it, Chloe smiles and watch the Blonde get in the Bus.


End file.
